Its All Because Of Coach's Cooking
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: Riko's cooking had come to life and try to rape him Kagami! Now it was time for the Generation of Miracle to rescue him! But heh, Kagami's day for the fine evening already destined to become his most unlucky day. TentaclesxKagami, GoMxKagami, Gangrape, Uke!Kagami


Title: It's All Because Of Coach's Cooking

Summary: It would be a nice evening for Kagami until Riko asked (demand) him to teach her how to cook. It went surprisingly smooth, not until Riko's cooking come to life in a form of monsters! Who trie to rape him! Now it was time for the Generation of Miracles to rescue him! But heh, Kagami's day for the fine evening already destined to become his most unluckiest day. Out of the frying pan into the fire.

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Pairing: GOMxKagami, TentaclesxKagami

Rating: TM

Genre: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... I don't need to write a fanfiction, do I?

Warnings: BoyxBoy, OOC-ness, Lemon, Gangrape, Riko's Cooking

A/N: This is for **PsychoNeko33** who had requested this from me. And thanks for **CheckingMatingBlehh **Beta'ing' this story, even the lemon despite her dislike-ness for yaoi, don't look at me like that, Hani. You're the one who wanted to Beta this story

It's a nice and peaceful evening for Kagami to take a rest after a few rounds of street match with the Generation of Miracles who had came to have their annual meeting in Tokyo, or so they said. His relationship with them had been quite close, surprisingly, after Winter Cup match with Rakuzan, in which Seirin had defeated them, of course. Kagami took this as an opportunity to compete with all of the GoM at once. It's like killing two birds with one stone. But as predictable, he lost, but soon, the victory will become his, just you wait rainbow heads bastard!

He left, but not before giving them his signature, a priceless and rare, genuine sunny smile, which had give them a complete set of nosebleeds, overboard blushing, a few full hand phones and cameras memory card. But being a basketball idiot he is, he doesn't realize it.

On his way home, his red cell vibrated, he look at the caller ID to see Coach was calling him. Instantly he answered. A chill went down his spine when he heard the (suspiciously) sweet voice of his basketball coach. He is clearly informed that if Riko starts acting sweet and cute, there will be chaos, a big one on that. His prediction hits the bulls' eye when Riko told him that she was already on her way to his home, and if he is not there before she did, she will triple up his training. Truthfully, Kagami didn't bat a lash at all at that but keeping a lady waiting is bad, right? Even though the said lady was not really lady-like but she is still a lady nonetheless.

As soon as he reaches his apartment, he saw Rika already in front of his door. By her sides were two full bags of groceries. "You're late by 2.03 seconds, Kagami-kun. I'll triple up your training." "Are you serious? Ugh, whatever, what do you want, coach?". He opened the door and enter, Riko following behind with a lot of question being thrown by him.

"So, you want to surprise your dad, eh? Alright, I can help you but remember, I'm a strict teacher."

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagamilet out a long sigh. His private cooking session with Riko just ended a few minutes ago. While she was step ahead on her mission to make at least an _edible _meal, Kagami's beloved kitchen had become a complete mess! Pans and spatulas scattered everywhere. The floor was fully covered with flour. Thick unknown dirt sticks at random places. And at the corner of the kitchen counter is Riko's cooking.

He walks towards the big pot. Beads of sweats streaming down as he stare down at the mysterious object. A strange smell comes out as bubbles that form on the surface, explode. What makes his shivered was the way the object would turn its colour from pitch black to mouldy green. He covered his mouth to preventing himself from puking. 'This thing is totally unsafe and definitely dangerous and can't be thrown carelessly. Bad thin will be happening, for sure. I'll search for other alternative while cleaning this mess first.'

He starts collecting the kitchen utensils first and dumping all of them in the sink. He then grabbed the broom and starts sweeping the flour covered floor. 'Did we even use any flour?'. After a few minutes of sweeping the floor, now its the final stage. He cover his head with a black bandana and put on a mask, leaving only his pair of crimson eyes expose. Both of his hands to elbow were covered with a pair of elastic gloves. He wore a translucent apron that was usually used in the hospital. A thick metal brush on his left hand while his right hand was holding a plastic container that was filled with water and soaps.

Kagami put a satisfied smile and stars to do his final mission. He was too busy scrubbing the unknown splotch to realize a weird squishy sounds coming out from the big pot before. A thick goo-like tentacles slowly coming out. It crept out and starts to appear from the surface one by one. Kagami, who still trying to erase the black spot that covered his dining table, suddenly tense from the sudden dark miasma behind him. He slowly turns his head and a chain of curse slipped out from his mouth. "What the fucking hell?!" In front of him now is big dark green but translucent goo. Boneless long tentacles sticking out everywhere from the goo.

The dark red head was trembling from head to toes. He slowly stands up, balancing himself with the dining table as his helper but his eyes still focusing on the jelly-goo that had start moving with weird sounds. He forced his weakening legs towards his small sofa. As soon as he there, he quickly reach for his cell in his in his bag that he had thrown on the sofa before, when he felt a tight grip around his legs. Kagami let out a load shocked scream. His gripped around his cell loose making it fall down. "Wh-No-no-no-no! Help!" He screams for help when the tentacles drag him by floor. "Phone! Phone! Phone! Phone! Need to call someone! Please!' Kagami use all his force to claw on the floor, reaching for his cell. But the pulling force was stronger than him, making he pulled towards the pile of goo.

Trying to save himself, Kagmi grab a random object that happen to be his 1500 pages of recipe book that Midorima had given him, as his lucky item he said. He use all his force and throw the thick book towards the goo, making it screech and grip on his legs loosened. He scrambled and crawls towards the phone. Kagami searched for Kuroko's ID from the speed dial and quickly push he 'call' button.

O00oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0oo0 WITH GOM 0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00

The Generation of Miracles was currently at Majiba restaurant. They were in a deep conversation about a certain person, Kagami Taiga, that is. The main topic is about, how this Kagai guy can jump so damn high. Many theories had been thrown in but failed to find the most accurate ne, but not until Kuroko pointed out that Kagami is in fact an angel, a maji tenshi and have a pair of invisible wings behind his back, the other surprisingly agreed with the theory even Akashi and Midorima, thus, ending the topic. And they started discussing other topics but mostly centres the around Kagami, again.

But a sudden sound froze their meetings. Kuroko blushed a bit at the ringtone he had set for his cell phone. It sounds oddly familiar like a certain person's laugh. Kuroko cough slightly, decreasing his blush before answering.

"Kuroko! Save me! Please! There's a monster in my house! Please hurry! Save me-UNFF!" the teal-head boy's eyes widen when he heard the loud scream from the other side. The other GoM look at Kuroko's worried face curiously.

"Kagami-kun, hello! Are you there? Kagami-kun!" he quickly turns the cell to facing him and let out a frustrating groan.

"Shit, the line's cut off!" he cursed, making his ex-teammates stare at him in surprise. Because, why not, Kuroko Tetsuya never curses, at least that's what they know.

"What's wrong, Kuroko-chii?" Kise asked curiously, but flinching, as the teen in front of them glared at them before cursing under his breath.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o WITH KAGAMI o00o0o0o0oo00o0oo00000000000000000o0

Kagami's hold around his cell accidently loosen, making it fall on the ground, as one of the slimy tentacle gagged his mouth. He shivers as the creature slide its long and think tentacle inside and out. He struggled to release himself, but failed to do so when the goo wrapped around both of his wrists and ankles, hard.

His face started too flushed as his eyes half-lidded. Thin saliva followed before it was cut off when the green-y thing leaves his mouth. But the worse happened when another tentacle, bigger than before shot into his mouth like a bullet and past his throat. The dark red head shot his eyes wide. Tears starting to fall down to his cheeks when it, speeds up its pace. Deep throttling him. He controls himself from throwing up.

Another tentacle, much more thinner and had a hole. The hole-y tentacle snakes slowly around his toned body as it reaching towards his nipples. Kagami jerked his body when he felt a strong tug on both of his pink tits. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, he tried to pry himself free, still having the moving tentacle in his mouth.

The creature, surprisingly, didn't touch his apron at all while his t-shirts already half destroyed. What a hell of a kinky tentacle.

Chills streaming down to his spine when another tentacle, cock-like shaped, slipped into his sweat pants. The tentacle that had wrapped between his ankles opens his legs wide. Kagami _try_ to fight back. Keyword: Try. Another long and sticky tentacle wrap around his knees and thighs before forcefully open his legs.

Kagami was now turned from his previous position. A strange white liquid from the cock-shaped tentacle spurting out on top of his pants. Slowly burning the innocent bottom wear like it had done to his t-shirt.

Not to forget his own hardening penis. The creature was kind enough to help his problem. Not. Kagami let out a small cry when the slime-y tentacle pumping his cock in a fast pace. To make the situation even more badly, the tentacles in his mouth suddenly stop moving. Before something hot spurting out and went down straight to his throat. Kagami's eyes rolled behind his head as the tentacle 'come' in his mouth. White liquid flowing out from the corner of his mouth. But that didn't stop that damn monster from deep throating him yet again.

Had he mentioned how big the size of the cock tentacle is? Dare he say, dangerously bigger than Murasakibara!... Not that he had seen the giant's... junk... Anyway, back to our main topic.

The boneless slime spurt it's another white substance, covering his bottom cheeks and pucker hole. Kagami shut his eyes closed, as the cock tentacle poked his entrance. The tentacle barely entered his virgin hole, yet again bursting another liquid in it, maybe acting as a lube, when the front door slammed open.

O00o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o00

A loud scream could be heard upon they arrived at the front door. Kuroko clenched his teeth when he tried to open the door. It's locked. "Murasakibara-kun, break this door," it's a demand alright.

Murasakibara, as demanded, took a few steps behind, before rushing forward towards the steel door. The door slammed open in instant. Kuroko was the first one to enter the house, with an extremely worried face. It becomes worsen when their gaze fell upon the mess in front of them. A muffle scream and loud screech from the kitchen made them run towards it. When they turn at the corner, gasps and widen eyes were involve. They totally did not expect this!

In front of them now is a 10 feet pile of goo with sticky wet tentacle sprouting everywhere. What makes their hearts beating fast was the person that had been wrapped by the greenish monster. Kagami Tiga's wrists and ankles were tightly tied by the monster's tentacles. A moving tentacle abusing the other's mouth. And what makes the GoM bubble with anger was when they lay their gaze on the gigantic sized tentacle, comfortable-ly fitted in the dark red head's tight asshole. Kagami doesn't look any better.

The teal-haired, in a total rage, grabbed a butcher knife from only gods know where, and angrily rush forward, but being held by both Kise and Aomine at his side., as they drag him away from the kitchen. "Tetsuya, calm down would you? I doubt that the monster can be defeated by a mere... knife..." Akashi said, warily set his gaze on the sharp and big knife.

"Fuck that! I don't care! Release me this instance, you son of a bitch! I need to save Taiga!" he struggle to set free but the gripped on both of his arms were too tight. Anger and furious added in his strength. But a sting on his left cheek made him stop struggling. Their jawas drop to the ground when Midorima punched Kuroko on the face. Annoyance clearly shown on his face.

He held his fist, "Get your shit altogether back Kuroko. You're acting real childish. You of all people shold know how to act in this situation." He pushed his glasses up before looking away. There was an awkward silence before Akashi brake it with a small cough. "Ahem. Shintaro is right, Tetsuya. You need to cool down. While I too was 'overwhelmed' with the monster, we need to know the effective way to destroy it." He said while glaring at the corner, where the tentacle monster was abusing the dark red head. Moans and gasps from the corner making the other occupants blush and slightly uncomfortable.

Kuroko, eventually cool down. He exhaled and his shoulder slump down. After Kise and Aomine sure that Kuroko had calm down, they slowly release him. Kuroko mumble a soft 'you don't have to hit me that hard.' earning him a few chuckle. Aomine stood up and straighten his shirt. "So, what's the plan?"

O0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo000o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o 00o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He really couldn't take it anymore. The strange tentacle in him was just too goddamn huge! He could feel himself tear apart from the inside. He chocked his saliva as the tentacles, both in his mouth and arse move in the same time. Where the hell is Kuroko when he need him the most?! He calms down a bit when the wet boneless rod stops raping his mouth and slowly coming out.

Kagami almost sigh in relief if the rod didn't facing him. Nu-uh, this is bad, no no no no no-Kagami shut both his lips and eyes when the white substance spurt all over his face. What is wrong with this goddamn creature?! He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Feeling really want to die right now.

B his torture did not end yet. Kagami choke on his moan when the dick-tentacle fasten it's pace. Eyes rolled behind his head as his tongue stick out. His vision blurred as his consciousness slowly slipped away until he heard the goo-monster screech loudly.

O00o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0 0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They stared in satisfaction as the monster screech in pain when they throw larva-hot hot water at it. "Throw the third and forth bucket, Shintarou, Ryouta. Tetsuya and Daiki, get some more hot water. It looks like the plan's paying off." Akashi commend (because the mighty heir of Akashi family does not yell). He watches gleefully when the goo-monster slowly evaporate as steam coming out. He slightly twitch when he heard the high-pitched screeches. The tentacle that had wrapped Kagami's wrists and ankle loosen. Murasakibara jump off toward the dark red head and barely catch him from falling to the ground.

They watch with a heavy breath as the tentacles slowly evaporate and pitifully squirming. But it deserves it. Another bucket and it was completely destroyed, leaving only a puddle of water on the ground. Fully sure that the creature had been defeated; they turn towards the fallen male. They gulped when they see the dark red head condition.

Kagami's breath was heavy and his eyes were half lidded. His hair was wet with sweat. A cloudy sticky liquid splattered all over his face. Tongue sticking out as he breath, saliva mix with white substance spilling out from the corner of his mouth. His clouthes were nothing better. The black t-shirt was destroyed, leaving his stomach to his swollen nipples expose. It only burn most of his pants, making his cream thigh showing. The same cloudy white liquid spilling out from his puffy hole, while his butt was covered with slime. But the most weird part is, the translucent was untouched, the knot was also still in a perfect knot.

Kuroko knelt beside him, blushing but still worried of his secret crush. "Kagami-kun, are you alright?" he ask while gently holding the flushed male's face. Kagami, could barely speak, answering with a soft moan. It's a wrong move, by the way.

Blood rushing to his brain system, making Kuroko's mind blank. Automatically, he bring his lips to the dizzy male's. His sudden move surprised his ex-teammates. Kagami squirming under the wet kiss. His eyes were shut close while grabbing Kuroko's sleeve. "Uh, Kuroko-chii..." Kise stop halfway when Kuroko glared at him from the corner of his eyes, while he deepens the kiss until Kagami let out a loud moan, making them startle.

Murasakibara was totally in an awkward moment here. How could he not? His freaking ex-teammates was making out with his freaking ex-enemy! In his arms nonetheless! And it was the guy he had taken interest in!

Kuroko's mind was filled with lust. Stomach flutter with happiness because he already had his secret love in his possession. Even if the man didn't realize what he was doing and will regret it, Kuroko will cherish this once in a lifetime moment till the end. He narrowed his eyes to look at his ex-teammate. Their face was full with shock, hurt, longing and lust. He was painfully aware of his friends' attraction towards the dark red head male. Huh, guess he had to share, right?

The tealette apart from the dark red head and receive a low needy moan. He brings his tongue and brush it along his neck to shoulder. He licks it a few times before biting it. His eyes narrow towards Murasakibara, as if inviting him. The giant gulp, tilting Kagami's head with hesitation before connecting their lips together.

Kagami is in bliss. The heat from those hands that touching all over his body were too much for him to handle. He can taste the sweet flavour of vanilla before it was change to sourly strawberry and grape went another lips joint his. The fingers that had been twisting, pinching and teasing his nipples until it was replace by a moist wet organ. It was too pleasurable and his erect penis needs some attention too! He wants more, more of the bliss. He needs to fill the emptiness in him, anything that can fill t. He needs more!

"Ahnn... More..."

In the blink of eyes, he can felt more weight on hi. Hands that were pumping his penis and more warmth all over his body. He opens his mouth willingly when been poked by a hard, meaty and... hard organ. H e swirl his tongue skilfully on the head a few times before brings it all in his mouth. The sucking becomes vicious when he heard a groan. A hand grabbing his wet hair and push his head deep inside his throat. The man thrust it himself with a fast speed, making him choke.

When another dick rubbing his hole, he was ecstasy to have it in him. He bucks his ass towards it and shivers when he heard a soft chuckle. Without any preparation, the growing dick thrust into him. His eyes and mouth wide open, but no words coming out. It hurts like hell but in the same time, pleasurable like heaven. His eyes rolling behind his head when the man starts fucking him senselessly. Somehow he can hear a clicking button when the man hit a certain spot in him. It was heavenly feelings!

H e was about to cum if not because of a piece of clothe that had been wrapped around his leaking dick. Kagami's body was trembling and felt really scares all of sudden when a deep low voice whispers to his ears.

"We can't let you come now, right? After all, it was just starting."

He knew he was going to brake when another dick rubbing his cheek and second penis poking his entrance.

After all, it was just starting.

O00oo0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

It's a new day. With the sun playfully shining the whole neighbourhood. Birds chirping loudly other creatures had opened their eyes. The stalls had open and ready to operate. Newspaper had already been delivered while people are happily greeting each other. Ahh, it's a peaceful and stress-free morning like always.

But not for our group of rainbow heads.

Yes my dear readers. Our beloved basketball prodigies were currently having a massive headache right now. The feeling of guilt, bit by bit crushing their pitiful soul. As soon as they woke up, their memories of yesterday struck them like lightning. They had totally lost control of their libido upon the sight of the vulnerable dark red head.

They had woken up and were horrified to see Kagami's condition. Hickies and purple bruises scattered everywhere on his body. His wrists ere red like someone had held it too strong. Dried cum also covered his body and the corner of his mouth. A trail of dried tears could be seen along his cheeks. Cum mixed with blood flowing out from his buttock.

They had broken him.

They cleaned him. Surprisngly, Kagami didn't even flinch when they bathed him. After wearing him some fresh clothes, they lay him on his bed and starts cleaning their own mess. And now, they were in his room, waiting for him to wake up.

While they were in their misery, a groan could be heard. Immediately they turn towards the bed. Kagami had woken up and slowly rise from his lay position. He holds his head in pain.

The GoM's heart beat so fast that they're afraid it was going to drop out. Still not realizing the other occupants in his room, Kagami groan softly."Uhh, my head hurts like hell..." He then turns his head and was surprise to see the Generation of Miracles in his room. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

The GoM immediately kneel on the floor and start apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for what I have done to you last night, Kagami-kun."

"Uwaa, Kagami-chii, please forgive me! I didn't mean to do meany things to you!"

"Taiga, I will let you take my scissors and take out my eyes yourself as punishment for the inappropriate action I had caused you."

"Bakaga- I mean, Kagami. Please forgive me..."

"Kagami, I know I had done shameful things to you, so as punishment, I'll not use any lucky item until you can forgive me, no matter how unlucky I'm going to be."

"Kaga-chin, *sobs* I'm so ssorry.. Please take my snacks *sobs*... Please don't tell Muro-chin, he would kill me..."

Kagami's jawas almost hit the ground, not understanding anything. Shudders slightly from Akashi's words, he ask them. "What do you mean? What happened last night?" The rainbow heads look at each other. "You meant, you don't remember anything?" Kagami hold his head to force himself but remember nothing except pain. "Nu-uh, my head hurts when I try to gain my memories back. So, what happened last night?"

"Actually, we had ra-" Akashi stop Kuroko halfway. "Nothing , Taiga. Nothing had happened last night." Kuroko and the other look at Akashi in surprise.

"They why are you in my house? My own room to be exact?"

"Umm.." "Of course we had come to visit you, tsu!"

Kagami looked wary. He swore he could smell something fishy but eventually push the thought aside. "Okay, if you say so." He starts getting out from his bed. Suddenly an intense pain struck his back bone making him almost fall down if it was not for Aomine and Midorima who held him on both side. "Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

Slightly disturbed with how out of character the two are, Kagami slowly pull away from them. "Uh, I'm okay. Just my back. I don't even know how it could hurt so much suddenly." He walked towards the door with a mind full of questions.

They look at him carefully and startle when the dark red head stop halfway. Kagami turn his head and smile. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

They practically jumped in happiness and running towards Kagami who already walking out from his room, leaving only two persons in the room.

"Akashi-kun, why didn't you tell him the actual thing?"

"Say, Tetsuya, do you want Taiga to hate you?"

"Shutting his mouth close, Kuroko narrow his eyes to the ground.

"Exactly."

"But, when are we going to tell him?"

"Never, Tetsuya. Let him figure it himself. But with his innocence and pure soul, I doubt he will ever find out."

"... That's not exactly untrue, but..."

"Now now, Tetsuya. How about we stop this conversation and have a warm breakfast instead?"

O00oo00o0oo0o0o0o0

A/N: I'VE DONE IT! This is so fun but hard as fuck at the same time. Shesh, what a drag. At first I want to cut the lemon part but neh, I too in love with you guys to do that. But somehow I felt that this story lack of details, especially the tentacles' part... Oh well. Now, time to complete the second chapter of Boyfriend Troubles. I hope you enjoy this story. How about you Psy-chan sensei? Huh huh huh ?

P/S: Can you help me search for this DeidaraxNaruto story? From the summary, it was about Naruto who wants a brother not some maniac that have eye on their palms. Something likes that. I hope you can help me. Thank you!

P/S: For more uke!Kagmi, check out my other stories! And don't forget to leave some review!

REVIEWS INSPIRE THE WRITER!


End file.
